Madotsuki's room
The Madotsuki's room is one of the most important locations in Yume Nikki 3d . By lauching a game , we are always begin in this room , and this is here we are go to the dream world . Like her name indicates , this is the bedroom of Madotsuki . Description : The Madotsuki's room is one more time from Yume Nikki . The ground of the room is make with a light wood , the ceiling is white and the walls are light purple . There is also a yellow-red carpet with aztec imageries , and a bulb in the ceiling . In the north of the bedroom , there is a door , but we cannot open it ( Madotsuki will always refuse to go outside the door ) . There is too a TV , a Famicom , a little furniture with a pot and the bed with a colorful painting hooked to the wall , representing a Madotsuki-like character in a sky kingdom . The TV show just a no signal screen , but you can play Famicom with a game called Space Age Love Song . In the south there is a desk with flowers pots , a lamp , a paper , a seat and a trash , and a bookcase . Interacting with the paper on the desk allow to save the game . There is too a sliding door that lead to the balcony . In the east , there is also a window . The balcony is in a big , dark pink building with a view of a city in a fog . The ground of the balcony is purple and surrounded of dark pink barriers . There is a tumble dryer , a broom and slippers . These furnitures are not interactive . For go to the dream world , it is necessary to go to the bed . After that , a counter of 3 seconds appears in the screen ( numbers in a black screen ) and Madotsuki is in the dream world . The sky changes and a music appears , like voices singing a same note ( from Yume Nikki ) . There is 4 variants of sky in the dream world . Inside the room , the paper for save the game and the Famicom are missing and the TV shov now a white writing " enough " . And the door locked in the real world lead now to the Nexus . Photos : - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - , the eerie world and when we see inside the pipes in the steam room of the ghost town .|left]]- - - - - - - - - - . |left]]- - - - - - - - - .|left]]- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - See too : https://yumenikki.fandom.com/wiki/Madotsuki%27s_Room The Madotsuki's room in Yume Nikki ( for comparison ) .